narutofanon_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
Training: Yaichi vs Na'Jorne
As Yaichi walks along the path into the leaf village, having to pick up a few things, he thinks about how a family would be like since he has non. "I wonder how a family would be like, a sister, brother, mom, dad, all that. Would I get love or hated, would they envy me or boast about me?" (Sigh). Nj jumps out of the tree asking "I havent seen you around the village" nj said in a calm voice. "Oh, I'm from Kirigakure." Yaichi says as he pull out his head band showing the Kirigakure symbol. "I'm going to the leaf to pick up a few things." He says putting the head band back into his pouch. "Thats cool. I bet your real strong than arent you?" Nj Asked in a cofedent voice gwtting into a battle stance. Yaichi looks at him for about a good 7 seconds and says, "Umm, kid, I hope your not getting into a stance to fight me. Because if you are, then just know that I am very strong, maybe too much for you to handle." "I have a few tricks up my sleve" Nj says cocky like. Nj than runs to the unknown man and kicks him in the gut. "Is that all you got?" Yaichi saw the kick coming and blocks it by catching it with his hand. Yaich then throws a punch aiming right for the Kids face. Nj chatches the punch but is still knocked back. "Wow, you are strong, but its time to get sserious." "Shadow Imitation Technique". Nj barly touches the unknow mans shadow. "Ha gotcha now" Nj says with a smirk Then Yaichi says, "Hmm, seems like you may be a Nara, well I didn't think I had to show you this but it can't be helped." Then Cobra's come out of his jacket and lunge towards the kid with immense speed. "Shadow Imitation Technique" Another nj says behind the unknown man. "You really thought that was the real me" Nj asked while walking to the man that also forces him to. "It might take allot a chakra to do but it gets the job done. By the way whats your name?" "No I didn't, but I could feel you release the shadow jutsu then bind me again, which gave me enough time to weave hand signs for a substitution." Yaichi then disperses in smoke, then the real Yaichi comes up on the side of the kid and uses Water Release: Water Encampment Wall, a large wave of water comes towards the Kid. "WHAT! HOW AM I SUPPOSE TO DOGE THAT!?" Nj said frighten. "I have to use the rest of my chakra to use this, Shadow Sewing Technique" The shadows peirce through the wave and breaks it. The shadow than wraps around the man, not trying to hurt him, than turns into a Shadow Imitation Technique. "Got you for good this time." Nj says in a tired voice. Then 2 clones of Yaichi come through the split water and they both do Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique out of the water that was made from the Water Wall. "I think I am 2 steps ahead of you." Yaichi says smirking. "Thats what you think." Nj said cock like. The Shadow Imitation Technique than turned back into a Shadow Sewing Technique and kills both of the clons but the bullets hit Nj to realize that he was another clone. "Look behind you!" nj said "O wait you cant, let me let you" Nj turns his head back to show that he had a Shadow Imitation Technique conected behind him. "Hmph, looks like your not all that." "Oh really?" Then Yaichi moves his eyes up to show that a cloud was about to block the sun. The Shadow Imitation Technique would disperse because he couldn't cast a shadow within a shadow, only attach it to one. So when the cloud came over the jutsu was released. Yaichi charges at the kid and throws shuriken and kunai at him. Then he stops and says, "You wanted to know my name huh? My name is Yaichi, the Cobra Master." As he says that a large cobra the size of a small tree wraps around him.